


Dreaming Of You

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot, alternate ending included, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Based on a Profound Bots botstatDean is having a nightmare.Cas witnessed someone hurting his Dean.Sam wishes the bunker had thicker walls.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hadn’t slept for days. He was working himself into the ground. Sam and Cas had attempted to convince him to just take this sleeping pill and you’ll feel better. Of course, he’d declined. Cas made him a sandwich. 

A sandwich with peanut butter, grape jelly, and crushed sleeping pills. 

Dean was asleep within fifteen minutes. 

Cas carried Dean to his bed. Sam didn’t say anything about the way that Cas held him in his arms bridal style with Dean’s head against Cas’ shoulder and his legs limp over one of Cas’ arms. 

Cas carefully tipped Dean into his bed, gently making sure Dean’s head rolled from his shoulder to the pillow. He pulled Dean’s boots off and placed them by the dresser. 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said as gently as he could in his deep voice. He turned out the light and shut the door.

Sam and Cas enjoyed some quiet. They read in the bunker and Sam passed Cas a beer that Cas didn’t drink. Around midnight, Sam closed his book and wished Cas a good night before walking to his room. 

It was one in the morning when Cas heard Dean’s scream rip through the bunker. He was on his feet in an instant, running toward the pained screams. Dean was writhing and sweating on the bed, his face a twisted mask of pain. 

“What happened?” Sam asked, running into the room only moments after Cas had gotten there. 

“Something’s wrong with Dean,” Cas said, his eyes bright with his grace as he used his hands to scan Dean’s tensed body. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll fix this,” the angel promised, his angelic eyes unseeing as he continued to scan Dean. 

“Cas, I can help,” Sam argued pitifully. They both knew it was a lie.The only person with a good shot at helping Dean was his angel. Cas didn’t answer, stuck between his work on Dean and not wanting to hurt Sam. 

Sam covered his ears as he walked back to his room feeling helpless. He closed his door and sagged against it, still hearing his brother’s screams. He wondered if it was a dream, a memory, of Hell. He wished the bunker had thicker walls.  

In Dean’s room, Cas felt Dean’s forehead. He knew the exact temperature was 103.1 degrees Fahrenheit and climbing. Dean was in danger. His night terror was forcing his body to react and the temperature was going to melt him. He placed his hand on Dean’s forehead again and entered Dean’s nightmare.

 

_ Cas turned, trying to find Dean. All he could hear was the overwhelming sounds of pain. He didn’t have to search long. He saw himself standing before a bloodied Dean. He tried to call out, to intervene but no sound came. He tried to walk but his feet were glued to the spot. He could only watch.  _

_ His hunter was bleeding, blood dripping from his perfect lips. His green eyes were piercing and focused on the dream Cas.  _

_ “I serve Heaven. I don’t serve man and I certainly don’t serve you,” the dream Castiel said. Cas remembered saying those words years ago. He waited for the dream self to walk away as he had all those years ago but he didn’t. He watched dream Castiel’s eyes shine bright as he lifted his hand and used his smiting powers on Dean.  _

_ Dean fell, the full blast of the bright blue light hitting him in the chest. His jaw was clenched as he bit back more screams.  _

_ “Cas!” Dean begged. The words were from yet another time. Dream Castiel raised his angel blade and stood before Dean. “It’s me!” Dean stared up into the unfeeling eyes of dream Castiel.  _

_ “Dean,” Cas tried to say, trying to reach out and save him from his own mind. _

_ “We’re family,” Dean choked out. “We need you. I need you.” His voice was muffled by the amount of blood in his mouth.  _

_ Cas waited for dream Castiel to drop the blade and remember. He waited for the memory to play or or merge into another one.  _

_ Dream Cas smirked a wicked and twisted grin. “This is going to be so much fun.” He lifted Dean to his feet and stabbed him through the chest, twisting the blade. Their faces were inches apart. Cas screamed as he watched but still no noise came.  _

_ “Cas,” Dean’s voice was fading. He gulped and clawed at the blade in his chest. Dream Castiel’s eyes lit up again, the blade searing a bright blue. Dean’s jaw dropped, a loud howl of pain piercing Cas and finally releasing him.  _

_ Cas ran to dream Castiel and smote him, the dream dissipating. Dean fell forward. His eyes were glassy and he gasped as if still unable to breathe. Cas caught him before he hit the floor but sagged under the dead weight. They fell together and Cas held his hunter to him.  _

_ “I know I deserve it,” Dean gasped, wincing as he looked at Cas. “Just do it.”  _

_ “I’m not going to hurt you anymore, Dean,” Cas promised. “It was a dream. I need you to wake up. You’ll be fine once you wake up.”  _

_ “I can’t,” Dean shook his head slowly. His head fell limp against Cas’ shoulder just as it had when Cas had carried the sleeping hunter to his room in the waking world. Cas took in a sharp breath.  _

_ “Wake up,” Cas whispered. “Dean.” _

 

Dean sat up abruptly. Cas was sitting on the bed next to him. His temperature was back to normal but Cas didn’t bother telling him that it had been high in the first place. He only looked at his Dean with sad, guilty eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Dean said gruffly, clearing his throat. Sam clenched and unclenched his jaw before going back to his room, knowing his brother was safe. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered. Neither moved, their eyes locked. “Dean.” 

Dean pulled Cas into a hug, his arms tight and full of the fear of losing his angel. Cas returned the embrace, glad to be forgiven and in the arms of his Dean. 


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

_ “Cas,” Dean’s voice was fading. He gulped and clawed at the blade in his chest. Dream Castiel’s eyes lit up again, the blade searing a bright blue. Dean’s jaw dropped, a loud howl of pain piercing Cas and finally releasing him.  _

_ Cas ran to dream Castiel and smote him, the dream dissipating. Dean fell forward. His eyes were glassy and he gasped as if still unable to breathe. Cas caught him before he hit the floor but sagged under the dead weight. They fell together and Cas held his hunter to him.  _

_ Dean flinched away, covering his face with a shaking arm. He stared up at Cas with… was that fear? Cas winced.  _

_ “I’m not going to hurt you, Dean,” Cas promised, his voice gentle. Dean still cowered away from him. “Dean, this is all a dream. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help you.” _

_ “Cas, help,” Dean gasped, blood bubbling up on his lips. His arm lowered slowly. Cas gripped Dean tighter, pulling him close to his chest again.  _

_ “Wake up,” Cas pleaded. “Just wake up, Dean.” _

_ “I can’t,” Dean breathed. _

 

Sam was still leaning against his door, his hands over his ears. A new sound made him drop his hands. Cas was crying. He had never heard the angel cry. He didn’t know he had the ability to. He opened his door and ran back to Dean’s room. 

Cas was sitting on Dean’s bed, both hands gripping Dean’s shoulders. Sam remembered the scars Dean had had when he’d returned from Hell. New ones had appeared under the angel’s hands. 

“Wake up,” Cas sobbed. His eyes were bright blue and unseeing, yet they stared straight into Dean’s sleeping face. Dean had gone completely limp. He was no longer screaming or fighting. That was Cas’ job now. 

“Dean.” The single word held more than any other word ever could to Cas. It was the saddest sound Sam had ever heard. It held every unsaid thing between them. Every glance. Every heartbeat. Every second. Everything. 

“Dean,” the word was raw in the angels mouth, “Please.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic inspired a beautiful work of art  
> Original Artwork by [Vaesse](https://www.pillowfort.io/vaesse)  
> Original Post [here](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/458232)


End file.
